


Snowglobe?

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Near Drowning, Somnophilia, Water, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore traps Harry and Severus inside a snowglobe for safe keeping during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You want to put us WHERE??

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HPRoundRobin Challenge: Snape and Potter get trapped inside an enchanted snowglobe of Hogwarts during the holiday season, thanks to some meddling from Dumbledore.
> 
> Thank you to Sher and Ataraxis for all their help and support.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Not mine. Some nasty, ugly, brilliant woman by the name of J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter universe. I'm just borrowing for a while, and then I'll send it all back the way I found it.

"A snowglobe? What the bloody hell is a snowglobe?" 

Severus was not a happy man. Albus had come up with some ridiculous plan for placing him and Potter someplace 'safe' for the holidays. With raids from Death Eaters occurring on a regular basis, Albus was becoming paranoid about Potter's safety, as well as his.

"This, my child, is a snowglobe." Albus set something down in front of him.

Severus stared incredulously at the thing. The base showed the Hogwarts Crests and the animals that represented each house. Inside the glass ball sitting on top, was a copy of Hogwarts castle with all the proper windows and doors. It looked like an exact replica of the school, except for the Christmas Wreaths on the doors. The glass ball was filled with water in which floated little bits of plastic meant to look like snowflakes. 

"It's filled with water. You're going to drown us?" Severus gave Albus a mockingly hopeful look. In the chair next to him, Potter was snickering.

Albus shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Only you would see the dark side of a snowglobe, Severus.” He sighed and gave Severus a mock glare. “Just put your hands on the bloody thing!”

“What? NOW? Albus I have things to do first,” Severus growled.

“Oh, just do it and lets get it over with!” Potter yelled as he placed a hand on the top of the snowglobe.

Severus turned and snarled at him before turning back to Albus. “Two weeks?? With him??”

“Well, I’m not exactly thrilled, either! I could have been spending the holidays with my FRIENDS! Instead, I’m stuck in a fucking snowglobe with YOU!”

“Watch your language, Mr. Potter!”

“I can’t! I don’t see words.”

Severus threw up his arms and growled loudly in frustration. He gave Albus a pleading look.

“Yes, this is going to be interesting,” Albus muttered to himself. “Oh, just do it, Severus,” he commanded.

“I hate you,” Severus ground out between clenched teeth as he placed his hand next to Potter’s and was whisked away.

~*~*~*~

“Get off me!” Severus hollered. They had landed back in Albus’ office with Potter falling on top of him. If he hadn’t been so angry, Severus might actually have enjoyed the position. As it was, he roughly pushed Potter to the side and struggled to stand up.

“All right! Don’t get your knickers in a knot!”

“I don’t have knickers,” Severus growled. “Now, move!”

Severus looked around the cluttered room. It looked the same, everything as disorganized as the real headmaster’s office. The only thing missing was Fawkes. 

“Oh, my God!” Potter yelled. He was standing in front of a window staring out. “It really is filled with water!”

“Nonsense,” Severus said as he pushed Potter out of the way. Sure enough, just beyond the window sill, was crystal clear water with little plastic snowflakes. Severus' already pale face drained to an even lighter shade of white before quickly turning hot pink. A long low growl started from the pit of his stomach and worked its way out.

“That bloody, irritating, meddling, old BASTARD!! I knew he was trying to kill me!”

“But, that means we can’t even go outside at all!”

“No shit, Sherlock!” Severus was seething with rage. It was bad enough being trapped for two weeks with Potter, but he could see already, there would be a serious lack of intelligent conversation.

Severus stormed out the door and headed for the spiral staircase, while Potter continued to stare in disbelief at the water outside the window. Severus came back in and slammed the door.

Harry swallowed hard at the look of pure rage on his professor’s face. “Now, what?” he asked nervously.

“Tell me, Mr. Potter,” he said in a falsely calm voice, “you are very advanced in you DADA classes. Do you know the Avada Kedavra spell?”

“Um… well, I’ve never had to use it, but I think I could do it.” Harry was suddenly afraid of what Professor Snape had seen outside the office.

“Then use it!”

“Sir??”

“On ME! Kill me now and get it over with!” Snape threw himself into Albus’ chair. Harry was sure he could see smoke rising out of Snape's ears even as the man trembled dramatically. “He’s flooded the fucking school!!”

“What??” Harry ran from the room and stopped short. The spiral staircase was, indeed, flooded. He saw the telltale shimmer of a magical barrier and when he tried to step onto the first stair into the water, his foot stopped on the magical barrier and he could go no farther. They were effectively trapped in Albus’ tower.

“You’re right. Avada Kedavra would be kinder.” Harry plopped himself down in the chair he had been sitting in before. What the hell was he supposed to do with Snape in the tower for the next two weeks? A crash on the far side of the room grabbed his attention.

Snape stood looking up at the glass ceiling, silently fuming and slightly shivering. He raised his wand and cast an impervious spell to help strengthen the glass that held back the water. When nothing happened he cursed loudly, "Bloody Bastard! We have limited magic in here!"

Snape heard Harry groan loudly, but ignored it. He tapped his wand anxiously against his leg and noticed little red sparks. He grinned mischievously as he aimed the sparks at various items on the shelves.

“I wonder if this has any effect on his real office…” Severus wondering out loud. He heard Potter snickering as a few more items exploded. He heard a crash opposite him and turned to see Potter getting in on the fun. As they broke things, it became a contest to see who could create the most spectacular breakage.

They spent nearly an hour destroying everything they could see. When it seemed there was nothing else left, Harry looked up at the still paintings of past Headmasters, and grinned. Severus, standing next to him, followed his line of vision to the paintings and smiled as well. 

“Why don’t we each start on one side and make our way to the middle?” Harry suggested.

Severus stared up at the middle painting of Albus Dumbledore. “Very brilliant suggestion, Mr. Potter.”

“Why, thank you, Professor Snape.”

They began shooting at the paintings, watching the colours melt together and smoke. Harry aimed at the eyes, while Severus went straight for the heart. They were both laughing by the time they reached the center painting, where they paused to admire each other’s work.

“Very nice, Mr. Potter,” Severus said, looking over the destroyed paintings on the left side of the room.

“Thank you, sir. I like yours as well. I especially like what you’ve done to Professor… Mailor, was it?”

Severus looked over at the painting in question. “Ah, yes, Professor Mailor. He was quite the gossip.” Severus had carved on a pair of elephant ears and a long trunk. “I thought the big ears and long nose suited him.”

Harry laughed as they turned back to the painting of Dumbledore. 

“Busy-body,” Severus mumbled as he began to carve into the painting with magic from his wand. Harry smiled as he recognised a pair of Billywig wings taking shape around the man’s shoulders.

“Nosy old cuss,” Harry said, drawing a large nose over Dumbledore’s face.

“Meddling shit disturber!”

Harry burst into loud chuckles as Severus painted in piles of dog feces around and on the Headmaster’s shoes.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest in thought. “Still missing something…”

Harry raised his wand and drew a pair of horns and a spiked tail.

“Perfect!” Severus said with a huge grin. He surveyed the destruction in the room and turned to Harry with a smile. “I think we’ve redecorated quite nicely.”

Harry smiled back and nodded in agreement. He noticed for the first time how attractive Severus was when he smiled. The realization of what he had just thought made him blush and look away.

“So… um…” Harry looked around the room, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. “Where are we supposed to sleep?” There was no furniture in the room other than the few chairs around the desk.

“Albus’ suite is through here,” Severus said as he opened a door Harry hadn’t noticed was there. He followed Severus in and ran into the man’s back as he stopped short. Harry glared at him then stepped around to see what the problem was.

It was a big problem. The tiny room was very sparse. There was one window, a tiny, cluttered desk with one chair, and an end table that sat beside one double bed. There was only ONE bed!


	2. Sleep Accommodations and Nightmares

Severus snarled and waved his wand at the bed, but it only fizzled and sparked, the bed remained the same. Severus growled and snarled as he tapped his wand against the side of his leg.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“It’s spell protected. Just like his own rooms, it’s spell protected!”

“Spell protected?”

“Yes, as in, no magic! You can’t use magic in this room, other than the very basic commands for the lights and such.”

“So, you can’t create another bed?”

“No.”

“So, we have to share this one?”

“Yes.”

“Shit.”

“Bathroom’s through there,” Severus said, pointing his wand at a door off the side of the little room. 

Harry suppressed a snicker. This was going to be a long two weeks. He watched in surprise as Severus threw his wand on the bed and began removing his robe.

“I hate that man,” Severus snarled quietly. “I’m going for a shower.”

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed. He was feeling rather confused by his Potions professor. He couldn’t recall ever seeing Severus smile before, let alone laugh, and he had done plenty of laughing that day. Harry was still amazed at how attractive he found Severus to be when he smiled.

Harry was still contemplating this, when Severus stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and drying his hair briskly with a second one. Harry’s eyes went huge as he stared at Severus’ well toned and still dripping chest. He admired the soft skin, the pert little nipples, and followed the trail of dark hair that lead from Severus’ navel down past the towel.

“Now, I wonder if the bastard gave us any clothes,” Severus grumbled as he searched the drawers of the night table. Harry’s head slowly tilted to the side as he watched Severus bend over the drawers, noticing the soft curve of his buttocks even with the towel in place. He swallowed hard and licked his lips unconsciously. He got a dear-in-the-headlights look when Severus stood up quickly and turned around. Harry was glad he didn’t look at him right away.

“I hate that man,” Severus grumbled.

“Is that going to be your mantra for the next two weeks?” Harry asked with a snicker.

“Yes. Look at this bloody night shirt! It’s ridiculous!” He held up what looked like nothing more than an over-sized Muggle t-shirt. It was white and on the front of it was a picture of two brown kittens wearing Santa hats, playing.

“Well, it could be worse,” Harry said with a look of distaste.

“Oh, yes, I could be forced to wear THIS one!” Severus held up another shirt, this time pink, with a picture of the same two kittens. The kittens in this picture weren’t playing, though, they were curled up together sleeping. Severus threw the shirt at Harry, then began putting on the white one.

“I am NOT wearing this!”

“Fine,” Severus said as he pulled the towel out from under the shirt and threw it onto the chair beside the desk. “Go in the buff, if you prefer.”

Harry turned scarlet and ran for the bathroom. He had a hurried, cold shower, wanting to get this night over with as quickly as possible. Harry came out of the bathroom, already dressed in the pink night shirt, to find Severus laying on his stomach on top of the blanket. He was on the side of the bed that Harry normally would have taken. Harry stared for a moment at the well muscled legs, before shaking his head clear. 

Severus was self-conscious as he felt Harry staring at him. He knew he should be hiding under the covers, but the room was just too warm for him. He was used to the chill of the dungeons. He scooted over slightly when he felt Harry ease into the bed. He whispered the nox command to put out the lights and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

Severus awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, sitting up. He was covered in a cold sweat and shaking. He looked around in momentary confusion and saw Harry standing at the side of the bed, looking at him with mixed concern and irritation.

“What’s wrong? Where are we?”

“Dumbledore’s office? The globe?” Harry reminded him, his hands on his hips.

“Oh, Gods!” Severus said as he flopped back on the bed. “I thought that was just a nightmare!”

“No, your nightmare kicked me out of bed!” Harry informed him irritably.

“Really? I guess there can be something good from nightmares,” Severus said as he rolled onto his side.

Harry growled at him as he crawled back into the bed and turned out the light. As they got comfortable again, their backs to each other, Harry began to talk softly.

“Do you remember what you were dreaming about?”

“No.”

“You don’t remember or you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Yes.”

Harry remained quiet long enough for Severus to think he’d fallen asleep again.

“Professor Trelawny taught me how to control my dreams so I don’t have nightmares any more,” Harry said finally, breaking the silence.

Severus grunted at the mention of the Divinations teacher.

“It helps to talk about them, sometimes.”

Severus grunted tiredly again.

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where I’ll be for the next two weeks,” Harry said with a yawn.

Severus sighed. “Thank you. Now, go to sleep, Harry.”

“Goodnight… Sev.”


	3. Wet Dreams and Rude Awakenings

Severus awoke very slowly the next morning. He was warm and comfortable for the first time in a long time. He was laying on his side and felt something tickling at the back of his neck, but wasn't yet awake enough to figure out what it was. He also felt something heavy pressed against his back and draped over his chest and legs. He giggled sleepily as his neck was tickled again, before realization struck.

The weight next to him was from a person, a young person, a young person with whom he should certainly not be cuddling with! Severus’ eyes snapped open with shock. Harry was spooned up behind him tightly, his arms and legs wrapped possessively around him.

The fact that neither of them had worn underwear to bed was excruciatingly obvious as Severus felt Harry’s cock pressing against his entrance. He was too shocked to move even as he felt Harry groan and press forward. Just as Severus gathered together enough strength and will to pull away, Harry’s hold on him tightened and he pushed in, hard, causing Severus to cry out in pain.

He felt Harry stiffen as he woke up from Severus’ cry. Severus gripped Harry’s arm tightly as he whispered, “Don’t move.” He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to adjust to the pain in his arse. If he allowed Harry to just withdraw right away, the pain would be worse. He just had to ride it out a moment before Harry released him.

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or start pumping as his cock was held in the hot, tight grip of Severus’ arse. He realized he had been dreaming of doing this very thing before he awoke, but to find he was actually doing it was just too much. The fact that Severus made him stay where he was, was a shock as well.

With his chest pressed tightly against Severus’ back, Harry could feel the man’s heart beating wildly. When Severus pushed back into him, Harry took it as the ‘go ahead’ sign. He was flabbergasted that Severus was actually encouraging Harry to fuck him. 

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered into Severus’ ear, sending shivers down his back.

“You’re already in, you might as well finish it,” Severus returned in a mildly irritated tone.

Harry kissed the back of his neck as he slowly began rocking in and out. It didn’t take long for Severus to get into the rhythm, meeting Harry’s thrusts. He shifted slightly when Harry’s hand began trailing down his chest towards his hard cock, allowing his young would-be lover better access while also changing the angle of Harry’s cock in his arse. He gasped and bucked as Harry simultaneously hit his prostate and grasped his cock. It only took a few pumps from Harry’s hand and hits on his prostate to make Severus cry out and ejaculate. 

Harry groaned as Severus’ already tight arse, tightened farther around him. He grunted a couple of times, then spilled his seed into Severus. He lazily rubbed his wet fingers under Severus’ nightshirt, over his heaving chest, and light pinched a nipple. He smiled into Severus’ neck when Severus gasped and bucked into him again.

After Harry’s limp cock slipped out of his sore arse, Severus turned over in Harry’s arms to stare at the ceiling. Harry could see the guilt starting to rise in the man’s eyes and decided to end it right then and there. He pushed up on his elbow and leaned over to kiss Severus. It was light, chaste even, at first, but deepened as he felt Severus give in and wrap an arm around his neck.

“That was remarkable,” Harry whispered as they broke for air.

“That really shouldn’t have happened,” Severus returned. Harry could still see the guilt clouding the man’s beautiful, obsidian eyes.

“Oh, well,” Harry said dismissively as he kissed Severus again. It was several minutes before Severus finally pushed Harry off.

“’Oh, well,’ he says!” Severus said with only a touch of real irritation. “It will be a fine ‘oh, well’ when I lose my job!” Severus stood up and looked at his sticky chest under the silly nightshirt and grimaced. “I can’t believe you fuck in your sleep,” he grumbled as he headed into the bathroom.

Harry just laughed as he watched Severus leave the room. He couldn’t believe he had done that, either! He’d had a few wet dreams before, but nothing like that! Harry began to think about the next two weeks, alone with Severus, one small bed, and no where to hide. He began to desperately hope Severus’ guilt wouldn’t be a problem for them doing this again.


	4. A little warning would be nice!

~*~*~*~

Severus exited the bathroom the same as he had the night before, wrapped only in a towel, his hair still damp. He ignored Harry completely as he searched the drawers for fresh clothes. 

Harry watched Severus acting as though nothing had changed. Perhaps for Severus, nothing had, but for Harry, his world had suddenly been turned upside down. He was now consciously aware of his very powerful attraction to his Potions professor. Unsure of what to do or say, Harry sighed and went for a shower.

Severus' shoulders dropped as he heard Harry close the bathroom door. He sat on the edge of the bed, his clothes forgotten in his hands as he contemplated his doom. He had never felt so wanted as he had when Harry kissed him, and he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Harry. The problem was, he was still Harry's teacher and would be for another six months.

He sighed and dressed quickly, not wanting to be in the room when Harry came out of the shower. He sat at Albus’ desk and started scribbling on a piece of parchment, trying to look busy. That’s where he stayed the rest of the day. There were hardly two words spoken between them as they both avoided the issue.

As evening approached, Severus began feeling very wary and tired. He excused himself right after they had finished their supper. He changed into the silly nightshirt and crawled into bed. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, feeling nervous and exhausted.

He awoke in the middle of the night, once again feeling Harry pressed up against him. Severus was laying half on his stomach, half on his side, which gave Harry the perfect position to enter him. 

“Potter!” he yelled as loud as his nervous voice would allow, which wasn’t very loud at all. Harry only groaned and held Severus’ waist tightly as he thrust in. Severus gasped and tried to scream, but it caught in his throat. He struggled to free himself, but that only made Harry grasp him tighter. He could feel the bruises starting where Harry’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips.

He nearly sobbed as Harry began moving in him, not giving him nearly enough time to adjust, especially with his arse still sore from the night before. Harry was kissing and nipping at the back of his neck as he buried his head in his pillow to ride out the waves of pain without screaming bloody murder.

The pain had receded and Severus was beginning to rock back into him, when Harry stopped suddenly and stiffened up around him.

“Oh, God, Professor! I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered into the soft hairs at the back of his neck. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry and grabbed his arse, encouraging him to keep moving.

“Don’t stop,” Severus whispered breathlessly. 

Harry began rocking slowly, kissing Severus passionately on his neck and shoulders. He held Severus tightly with one hand under his waist and used the other hand to gently turn Severus’ face towards him.

When their lips met, Severus swore he saw stars. Harry’s mouth was hot and sweet, his tongue dancing around Severus’ mouth. Severus was panting into his mouth as Harry’s hand trailed slowly down his chest, moving the soft material of his nightshirt out of the way, then gently, but firmly grasped his leaking cock. He whimpered and moaned as Harry worked him over from both ends, adjusting his thrust so that his prostate was hit each time, which caused Severus to buck into Harry’s hot hand.

It seemed like hours, or only seconds, before Severus was bucking wildly and pumping his seed into Harry’s hand, screaming Harry’s name. Harry gave a couple of last grunts before following Severus into bliss. Harry held Severus tightly as the man trembled and gasped for air. It wasn’t long before they fell into an exhausted sleep.

Severus again woke feeling warm and secure, Harry’s arms wrapped around him. As the memories of last night returned, however, Severus began feeling angry. He suddenly felt very used and abused. Harry had, essentially, raped him. Sure, the man hadn’t done it intentionally, he wasn’t even aware of it until it was too late, but he had still used Severus as nothing more than a sex toy.

Severus angrily threw Harry’s arm off him and jumped out of bed. He pulled the nightshirt down as much as he could to hide himself.

“Bloody hell, Potter!” he yelled at Harry, who was staring up at him in confusion. “If you’re going to do that every night, at least warn me so I can lube up before bed!”

Harry turned scarlet and bowed his head in shame as he sat up on the bed.

Severus was about to step into the bathroom when a thought struck him. “I thought you said you could control your dreams?” he said, whirling on Harry and giving him an accusatory glare.

“I can!” Harry returned Severus’ anger. “I just can’t control what my body does when I’m dreaming!”

Severus looked at him puzzled. “Does that mean you were dreaming about fucking me?”

Harry dropped his head again, refusing to meet Severus’ eyes.

“I… You…” Severus was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to make of Harry’s confession. The idea that Harry dreamed of him in such a way, thrilled him more than he could have thought possible. The idea that Harry wanted him, scared him, though. He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him.


	5. Best Dream Ever!

~*~*~*~

Severus spent the entire day in a stew. He growled every time Harry opened his mouth to say something, and flat out refused to talk to him about anything. His mind kept circling around what had transpired that morning. Harry was controlling his dreams, and he was dreaming about Severus. 

He didn’t know what to think. Harry wanted him, but for what reason and for how long? Was it only because Severus was the only one there, or did he really care about him? He knew he cared about Harry. He wouldn’t have spent the last six and a half years protecting him, if he didn’t. He couldn’t say he was in love with Harry, but then, he couldn’t say he wasn’t, either. The way Harry had kissed him and held him had made Severus feel incredible, more alive than he had felt in years.

Severus decided he had to find out what Harry’s motives were. He couldn’t just ask him, though. He’d never be sure Harry was telling him the truth. He also decided it was time for a little pay back.

It was late before Harry finally turned in. Severus was still sitting at Albus’ desk, pretending to write. Harry had asked if he was coming to bed, as though they were long time lovers, which made Severus’ heart jump. He forced his voice into a neutral tone as he told Harry he wasn’t tired. 

Severus waited an hour before quietly entering the bedroom. Harry was wearing the pink kitten nightshirt, which had hiked up around his waist, and was spread across the bed on his stomach. Severus stared at him for a long moment, admiring Harry’s long, Quidditch strengthened legs, the smooth curve of his buttocks, and watched his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

He felt his excitement rise as Harry grunted and thrust into the bed. He almost laughed at the sight. Harry must have been having another good dream. Severus quickly changed into his nightshirt and crawled gently onto the bed. He ran his hand softly up the back of one of Harry’s legs and stopped on his arse. He squeezed lightly, checking Harry’s response. Harry sighed and pushed back into Severus’ hand, then rolled over onto his back so fast, Severus thought he had awoken.

Severus stared at Harry’s scrunched up face, holding his breath, but Harry didn’t wake up. He started mumbling, his hands sliding across the bed, searching. Severus leaned in to hear what Harry was saying, while trying to avoid the questing hands.

“Mmm… want you, Sev. Want in… your heart…”

As the words sunk in, Severus’ face softened. Harry wanted in his heart, not just his body. Severus reached out and caressed Harry’s face softly, like touching an angel. His hand trailed down Harry’s chest, making the sleeping man shiver. Keeping his eyes trained on Harry’s face, Severus moved his hand lower, his skin barely touching Harry’s.

Harry bucked up into his hand as it brushed over Harry’s hard cock. Severus looked down at it and licked his lips. Harry was already leaking precum and had started whimpering. He looked back at Harry’s face and grinned wickedly. If Harry could fuck him in his sleep, Severus could suck Harry while he slept.

Severus moved around on the bed, trying not to jostle it too much. He straddled Harry’s chest to give himself better leverage in case Harry moved around too much. He licked his lips again as he bent over to take Harry fully into his mouth in one downward swoop. Harry gasped and moaned, but Severus was pretty sure he hadn’t woken up yet. 

Severus pulled up and looked back at Harry. Sure enough, Harry’s face was still scrunched up and looking blissful. Severus smiled again and stuck out the tip of his tongue, swiping at the precum that continued to leak out, savoring the sweet, salty taste. Harry’s body tried to reach up for more contact, but Severus held down his thighs. He slowly explored Harry’s cock, down to his balls, with just the tip of his tongue.

Harry continued mumbling in his sleep as Severus worked him over, massaging his thighs as he held him down. Just as Severus lowered his mouth down Harry’s cock, Harry said something clear as day that made Severus freeze. Harry had said, “I love you, Sev.”

Severus didn’t start moving again until Harry started mumbling incoherently again. When he did start moving, it was with so much more enthusiasm and urgency. He sucked hard, running his tongue roughly over the sensitive skin. It only took a moment for Harry’s balls to pull up into his sack and begin spilling his seed into Severus’ mouth.

Severus pulled off when Harry’s cock was completely limp, his own harder than it had been in years. He sat back on Harry’s chest, licking the taste off his lips. He raised one leg, moving it over Harry’s head and sat on the bed, staring at Harry’s flushed, contented face. He knew Harry was awake now, even though his eyes were still closed.

“Did I interrupt a good dream?” he asked with a smile.

“A very good dream,” Harry replied languidly. 

Severus started snickering, then gasped as Harry very quickly shot up and, grabbing him forcefully around the waist, began kissing him passionately. Harry laid back down, taking Severus with him. When they finally paused for air, Severus rested his head on Harry’s sweaty, heaving chest, an arm around his waist. He smiled contentedly as Harry stroked his hair and arm. He was still hard, but tired, too. It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep.


	6. Christmas Interupted

~*~*~*~

Severus woke up smiling. Sometime in the night, he and Harry had moved around and Harry was once again spooned up behind him. Harry’s arms held him tight as he felt Harry’s lips and warm, moist breath against the back of his neck.

“I wish you’d do that when you’re awake,” Severus muttered with a smile as Harry nuzzled his neck.

“I am awake,” Harry whispered directing into Severus’ ear, sending shivers through his body. Harry rolled Severus onto his back and laid on top of him. He looked in Severus’ eyes a moment before leaning in for a deep kiss. Severus’ cool hands wrapped around his waist, holding him tight for a moment before rolling them over.

Severus pulled out of the kiss, licking his lips, his eyes lidded heavily from sleep and desire. He sat up, making himself comfortable on Harry’s thighs, their erections nuzzling together, and kept his hands lightly on Harry’s smooth chest.

“Now, Mr. Potter,” he said in a business like tone. “I think we need to discuss your dream.”

Harry blushed and looked away.

“You’ve been dreaming about me?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Harry said, still not looking at Severus.

“For how long?” Severus gave him a quizzical look. When Harry didn’t respond, Severus gently turned Harry’s face to look at him. “For how long?” he repeated.

Harry sighed as he stared at Severus. “A few months,” he whispered. He nearly laughed at the look of shock on the older man’s face. “It hasn’t always been sexual, not usually in fact. It’s just lately… being so close to you, sharing the bed... I don’t exactly control the dreams, just kinda push them toward something I want or away from what I don’t want.”

Harry watched Severus’ eyes, admiring how they shone in the flickering light from the fireplace. He could see Severus contemplating what he had said. Harry could also see the worry and fear.

“I pushed my dreams towards you, because I want you. I don’t necessarily mean like this, either,” Harry said, indicating the bed and their position. “I want you, Severus, all of you!” Severus’ eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, even though Harry could still see shadows of doubt. “What do YOU want, Severus?” he asked softly.

“I… I…” Severus stumbled. No one had ever asked him that before. He saw the sincerity, the desire, and the love in Harry’s eyes and suddenly felt whole, like a piece of himself, that he didn’t even know was missing, had fallen into place. 

“I want you, Harry,” he said as his eyes filled with tears. He leaned in to kiss Harry and pressed their cocks together, causing both of them to gasp. Harry grabbed Severus’ arse as they grinded their hips together, their kiss becoming sloppy as their passions mounted.

“Happy Christmas, my boys!” came a joyful shout from the fireplace.

Harry froze and Severus dropped his forehead onto Harry’s shoulder. “I HATE that man,” Severus whispered. Harry could only snicker nervously.

Severus didn't even try to cover them as he sat up on Harry's legs and looked at the head hovering in the fireplace. He glared into Albus' madly twinkling eyes.

"What do you want, old man?" he asked tersely.

"I only wanted to wish you Happy Christmas, and to check on your well being. I can see that you're both doing just fine." Albus' eyes shone merrily, like the lights on a Christmas Tree. "I'll check back on you later."

"Albus," Severus growled while his face paled. "You've flooded the school."

Harry could see Severus' eyes darken and smolder, and felt the man's heart speed up almost to a dangerous pace.

"I know," Albus said, suddenly looking very serious. "I'm sorry, Severus. I had to keep you two together."

"But with water?? You couldn't just lock out the rest of the school??"

Harry began to worry at the look of fear that washed over Severus. Was he afraid of water?

"I'm sorry, Severus. I promise to get you out soon. Just... just stay safe, child. I'll check back with you soon. 

Harry saw the way the headmaster looked around himself nervously as he spoke, and the concern he showed for Severus. “By the way, nice job on my painting," he said with a wink before he vanished from the fire. Harry ran his hands softly up and down Severus' thighs as he calmed down.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus just shook his head and got off Harry. He walked with his head bowed to the bathroom and slowly closed the door.

Harry listened as the water was turned off in the shower and waited outside the bathroom door for Severus. When the door opened, Harry leaned in and gave Severus a kiss, shocking the man. Harry smiled and touched Severus' blushing cheeks tenderly. Severus couldn't help smiling back at Harry. He was beginning to feel totally relaxed and at home with the younger wizard.

Harry showered quickly while Severus dressed. When Harry came out of the bedroom, Severus was sitting at the headmaster's desk, sneering at the Christmas gifts that had appeared on top of it. Harry turned Severus' chair just enough to plop himself down in Severus' lap.

"Just make yourself comfortable," Severus said, irritated.

"I am very comfortable, thank you." Harry smiled, wiggling his arse, and kissed him passionately. "Let's open our pressies!"

Severus rolled his eyes as Harry turned the chair back to face the desk. He reached out and grabbed a box not much bigger than his fist.

“Oh, this one’s for you,” Harry said, handing the box to Severus.

Severus had just taken a hold of it, when the room suddenly jolted and sent the box flying out of his hand. The chair they were sitting on, tipped over, spilling the men painfully onto the floor.

“What the hell was that?” Harry shouted as he got to his feet, then reached down to help Severus up. “An earthquake?”

“No,” Severus grumbled irritably, dusting off his robe. “More likely Albus dropping the globe.”

“Dropping the globe?” Harry inquired. “Will the water leak out if it breaks?”

Severus sneered up at Albus’ painting. “He probably has it in a containment spell so that it won’t leak.”

CRACK!

Severus froze at the sound of breaking glass.

“All right, now what was THAT?” Harry asked in fear. He knew what it sounded like, he was just praying to every deity he knew of that he was wrong.

“THAT was the windows of the school breaking,” Severus said in a falsely calm voice, confirming what Harry didn’t want to know.

Severus’ eyes were wide with fear, and Harry could see that he was already breathing hard. Harry slowly turned his head toward the window of Albus’ tower office. He watched as a tiny crack started in the middle and spider-webbed out before the whole window shattered and began pouring water into the room in a tidal wave.

Harry ran to Severus’ side, then moved over to the fire place. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it into the fire. Just as he called for Albus Dumbledore, the water spilled into the fireplace, dowsing the flames.

“Shit!” Harry yelled. “Now what do we do?”

“Now we drown.”

“That’s what you were dreaming of, that first night, isn’t it?” Harry asked as he looked into Severus’ terrified eyes. He had never seen the strong man so scared. Even when facing Voldemort, Severus didn’t look so deathly afraid. Severus was trembling and nearly hyperventilating as he nodded to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Severus tightly. “Let me be the hero this time. I’ll save you,” he whispered.


	7. I'll be your hero

Harry pulled back and gave Severus a weak smile, then started searching the room with his eyes. 

"There has to be a way of contacting Dumbledore," he said as the water rushed in, already at their knees. Severus just stood at his side, gripping Harry's hand hard enough to make Harry think his bones were going to break. Harry's eyes skipped over all the trinkets and knick-knacks they had broken, searching for something, anything, that might help.

He started scanning the higher shelves until he spotted Albus' picture. It was no longer covered with their added drawings. He suddenly remembered Albus' comment about the painting.

"The painting!" Harry shouted and pointed at it. Severus just looked at it, uncomprehending, and continued to shake. "We can write a message on the painting for Dumbledore," Harry explained as he aimed his wand. He quickly wrote an S.O.S., then pulled Severus toward the stairs that led to the highly cluttered upper level.

By the time they reached the upper level and looked down, the water below was at least four feet deep. Severus stood at the top of the stairs shivering. Harry could see that he was in shock. He directed Severus to remove his wet robe as he began searching for something to use as a blanket. He glanced up at Albus’ painting, but nothing had changed yet.

As he was rooting through a box, Harry heard something from above. He looked up and gasped as he saw the skylight window cracking from the pressure of the water. He turned to warn Severus, but was too late. Severus was standing right under the window when it broke. Baring down hundreds of gallons of water, it swept the startled man down the stairs and into the frigid waters below.

Harry cried out and leaned over a rail. The water was dark and cluttered with debris. He couldn’t see Severus anywhere. Harry jumped over the rail and into the water to search for his lover, trying desperately not to panic. He surfaced for a gasp of air and realized the water was already touching the upper level as it continued to poor in. He took a deep breath and plunged back down.

Harry searched blindly, pushing unknown objects out of the way. He was forced to surface for air again, but didn’t stop long enough to notice the water level. He was becoming frantic as he swam through the water. Harry reached Albus’ desk and searched around it. Finally, he felt something cold and soft brush against his hand. He reached out and grabbed hold of Severus’ hand. The moment they touched, Harry felt a familiar pull on his stomach.

Harry opened his eyes to find them back in Albus’ office, the real office without water. He heard Fawkes give a shrill cry, and gave one of his own as he looked down at Severus. The man’s face was pasty white and his lips were blue. He wasn’t breathing.

Harry swallowed his panic and began CPR. He pushed gently on Severus’ stomach to try to make him spit out some water, which he did when Harry rolled him onto his side. When Harry had Severus on his back again, he knelt at the man’s shoulders. Harry pinched Severus’ nose closed and pushed a slow, steady breath into his mouth. He repeated the breath a couple more times, not hearing the gasp from Albus behind him and not noticing Fawkes sit down on Severus’ chest.

The phoenix squawked at him when Harry tried to shoe him off. He flew off in a huff when Harry angrily yelled at him. He ignored the bird as he began pressing on Severus’ chest. He gave five good pushes, then stopped to check for a pulse. He couldn’t feel any movement in Severus’ throat, so he started again with the breathing.

As Harry began the presses on Severus’ chest again, Fawkes settled himself at Severus’ head, tears falling softly into the man’s open mouth. Harry stopped to check for vitals again, but Severus still wasn’t breathing on his own. Tears rolled down his cheeks as a hand softly laid on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Albus’ pale, worried face. He looked back down as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but it was only Madame Pomfrey settling down on the other side of Severus.

Fawkes continued to cry over Severus as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in slow movements over his still frame. Suddenly, Severus coughed, rolling onto his side facing the medi-witch, and spit out more cold water. Harry finally broke down in heavy sobs as Severus continued to cough. He laid his head on Severus’ heaving chest as he rolled again onto his back. He cried even harder when he felt Severus’ cold arms wrap weakly around him.

Harry felt a warm blanket being draped across his shoulders. He pulled slowly away from Severus, not wanting to lose contact, and looked up. Albus was kneeling behind him, and when the blanket was fully around him, Albus hugged Harry tightly. Pomfrey wrapped another blanket around Severus before levitating him into the air.

“To the infirmary for you both,” she said softly as she maneuvered Severus towards the door. Albus helped Harry to his feet, and they walked together in silence, past a well hidden Mrs. Norris sitting next to a broken snow-globe. The only one to notice the terrified looking cat, was Fawkes. The phoenix squawked at her menacingly. 

Harry felt exhausted beyond belief. He stopped at the top of the spiral staircase to collect himself before attempting to walk down them. He closed his eyes a moment and felt darkness claiming him even as he felt himself swept up into strong arms.


	8. Better than a dream

~*~*~*~

Severus was dreaming. He knew he had to be dreaming, the water wasn’t real, he wasn’t really drowning. He felt the icy stab of the cold water rushing over him, pulling him down into the dark murky depths, but still, he denied it. His head hit something solid and shot pain through his neck and into every limb, the heavy water flooded his lungs, but it wasn’t real to him. He reached out for something, anything, that would wake him. His hand closed over something cold and round, like a glass ball, just as he felt himself losing consciousness.

Severus woke with a start, coughing and struggling for air. He felt a pair of warm arms embrace him, but he panicked. He was confined and couldn’t breathe, he was drowning all over again. He pulled away violently and fell to the floor. His arms were suddenly bound to his sides and something was placed over his nose and mouth. As he struggled with his captor, he realized breathing was becoming easier, his lungs weren’t heaving and rasping.

As he began to relax, the bonds holding his arms loosened and fell away and he felt the warm arms return. Severus gave up his struggle and leaned into the comforting body next to him on the floor.

Poppy wrapped a warm blanket around Harry and Severus as they sat on the floor. She didn’t dare try to move Severus back onto the bed. It could send him into another panic. She pulled the oxygen mask away as she stood back and watched Harry comfort Severus, amazed at the effect the younger wizard had on the stoic professor. Obviously, as far as their relationship went, the time in the snow-globe had been good for them. She placed a light kiss on the top of each of their bowed heads before silently leaving the room.

Harry whispered and cooed to Severus, telling him over and over that they were okay, they were home and safe. He told Severus that he loved him and would never leave him. They stayed huddled on the floor for several hours. Severus whimpered and cried a few times, but mostly he stayed quiet and let Harry rock him and talk soothingly to him.

When Harry was certain that Severus was asleep again, he gently picked him up and returned him to the bed. He spooned up behind him and held him tight, relishing in the feel of Severus’ heart beating in time with his own. 

They stayed like that for a few days, Harry only leaving the bed long enough to shower and change clothes. Poppy couldn’t, and didn’t really try to, convince him to leave the infirmary for anything. When Severus woke, he was generally in a panic, still feeling the rush of water pressing down on him. He didn’t pull away from Harry anymore, which Harry took as a positive sign.

Albus was in several times a day to check on them. At first Harry had been angry at the old man for putting them in a situation like that, knowing of Severus’ fear of water, but he got over it seeing the pain and guilt in his eyes. Harry forgave him even though he could see that Albus would never forgive himself.

After four days, Severus was sitting up in bed, eating and talking. He was still nervous and chilled, but the terror that had gripped his heart had abated. He had long a long talk with Albus. He held Harry’s hand the whole time, cried a little, and hugged Albus tightly. It seemed to make them all feel better. 

On the fifth day, Poppy had finally consented to allowing Severus to return to his rooms. He was up and dressed within minutes, and grabbing Harry’s hand, had fled down to his sanctuary. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Severus took Harry in his arms and kissed him passionately.

“I love you, Harry,” Severus whispered as he brushed a lock of hair out of Harry’s eyes.

“I love you, too, Sev.”

“I was beginning to wonder. All that time in the infirmary and I never woke up to you… flirting with me,” Severus said with an amused glint in his eyes. “You stopped dreaming about me?”

Harry giggled. “No, I was just having better dreams about you.” 

Severus led Harry through his private chambers to the bedroom. “Oh? Better how?”

Harry began kissing Severus’ neck as he opened the buttons of his robe. “Better. Like. This,” he said between kisses. Harry could taste the soap still on Severus’ skin from the very quick shower he’d had that morning. He smelled fresh and vibrant, like a new day. 

When the robe was opened far enough, Harry slid his hands across Severus’ shoulders, dropping the heavy dark cloth to the floor. Severus gasped and tilted his head back as Harry started to suck lightly on his throat, teasing his Adam’s apple seductively with his tongue. Harry tore off his own robe before starting on the many tiny buttons of Severus’ white shirt. As he exposed Severus’ chest to the cool air, he felt skilled fingers pulling his t-shirt out of his trousers. He left Severus’ warm skin long enough to allow Severus to pull the shirt over his head. 

He began sucking and nibbling on Severus lips as the older man’s hands explored his smooth chest. Harry jumped when Severus brushed his thumbs over his sensitive nipples. He squeaked when his nipples were lightly pinched and felt Severus giggle into his mouth.

“I love you,” Severus whispered across Harry’s lips as he pulled him down onto the bed. 

They made love slowly, sweetly, hands and lips caressing, eyes filled with love and desire. Every move was an act of love, there was no rushing, no overwhelming lust. The love that was discovered inside a watery snow-globe carried over and grew into more than anything the two men could have dreamed of.


End file.
